BubbleGum noir : the end
by Zotekik
Summary: well people it took almost 3 years for me to finish this,raven is given the chance to save the titans, by the insane doctor


hey ppl! 

it's been almost a year since my last update, sry! sry about the crappy spacing too, but i can only get notepad so blahg!

ANYWAY, IT'S THE last FRIGGIN CHAPTER SO ENJOY,YOU FREAKY FAN FIC LOVERS YOU:)

btw I KEEP CHANGING MY NAME CUZ I GET BORED easy.

the creepy doc winked at her.

" surley youve noticed by now that only 3 of your friends are here?"

raven growled she had.

"Youre other "friend" is in a differemt part of the building,"

he grinned a little wider.

"i'll strix a deal, well let you go ,you get 1 hour to find your friend, if you do before the clock runs out, you, and all your friends walk free,if not you all will remain in the program, forever.

a/n: yeah im using a matrix refresnce, it's 4 30 am, so sue me. )

"I agree" growld raven.

"WOnderful ! " the doc claped his hands and the room went dark, a cloc on the wall lit up in green, and began to count down from 1 .

"let it begin " whispered raven

Love PEACE "N " TURKEY GREASE !

screamed joker a whiped out a bazooka that craked rubber chickens from it like granades.

unfortunately,harly ,who hand to help her lover with it, cuz it was just too heavy,got smacked in the head from the re-coil, landed uncontious in the back seat of the caddy.

The titans were blown sky-high, robin watched as he fell toward earth with surrealism floating around him,such a freaky feeling.

none of it made any sense.

We have to get back to the tower! he screamed.

Suddenly he landed on the soft purple floor with a thump.

the room was lit like it always was, beastboy and cyborg were battling eachother at halo15 starfire,and raven still werent there.

he jumped in front of the boys.

" what are you doing? we were just fighing THE JOKER! and where the hell is raven and

starfire! "

Dude!" beastboys face fell as his guy got mamed then died."Awww man, whatjadoTHATfoerobin?"

bb mumbled. "yeah man chill, you looked fried"

robin ripped chunks of hair out " Waddyamean? WE were fighting thejokerand

theisrubberchickenblewUsUP!and-"

"woah,man chill!" cyborg reached over and patted robin on the shoulder. just relax, you were having a bad dream thats all."

"huh?" cyborg made robin sit on the couch and gave him and glass of soda" just drink this and relax"

robin gulped it down .

now, beastboy and i are gonna go get a pizza, we'll be back in 15, ya think ya goona be okay?

"yeah i guess" mumbled robin.

Okay then"

the door slammed shut and he could hear the car start up a drive away.

/hmph... i know this cant be right../

the room went black and raven felt herself outside of it. good she thought the first thing to do was locate him...

she sat down to concentrait.

"azarath metrion,ZINTHOS!

her spirit-self flew up and thru the air vents, see could see it

he was bound by chains to a wall,a long silver mask held his head to the wall and his mind into the dreamrealm , his life force was faiding fast.

there was no time to waste, she drew herself up into the shadows, to his cell.

she stood in front of him, and chanted , beging to make a mindlink.

Robin looked around uneasliy he thought he herd his name being called ... but couldn t quite make it out.

he twitched and jumped up turning, there was raven standing befor him

"you must wake up we havent a moment to spare"

"raven? what - "

"we've been trapped in a program of somkind, 'ill explian later, time is short"  
we only have 5 minutes left. the soul searching took longer then normal.

she looked into his eyes, and he felt as if she were looking into his soul,that icy glar of hers.

and took a step closer " wake up,she whispered "

he concentraited, but nothing happend, he staind his mind but he was stuck there.

"this is not good" he said

there was a noise behind them, the lights went out, and a rumble came from the hall way to their left.

robin realized what it was " go ! he yelled, and yanked raven into the toher hallway with him.

it was a giant boulder.

they raced into the corridors, and robin saw a door, and ran full force into it, raven still in tow.

she gasped at the feel of her cloak being pulled an her with it, they tubmled, bodies entwined into the musty room.

they heard the crash as the blouder slammed into the wall just a head of the door.  
and lay gasping for air.

Robin, i "

Raven, dont move." he commanded , she glanced up and their were hundreds of tiny daggers in celing.

raven twitched, and they shot from the celing like bullets, the floor opened just in time and they were freefalling ,but the floor seemed a hundred feet down.

"Robin! wake up! we need you ! well be here forevr if you dont"  
raven pleaded,she never pleaded.

10...9...8...

"i cant" he yelled the roar of the wind grew louder, and the blue-green waves of the ocean suddenly opend up before them.

7...6...

"i dont know how!

5...4...3...

ravens soul-self spread out and caught them in its wings, but if wouldent hold for long, ravens strangth was fadeing fast.

...2...

she whispered " Azarath , metrion, Zinthos! " as the black energy came forward, she leand forward and caught him in a tight kiss.

...1..

surprized , raven saw the darkness shattered into nothing. a voice came to her from a million miles away as she drifted into the sweet dark, "

well done girl! well have to do better next time, so long for now."  
EPILOUGE :":":":":":";

the titans found them selves curled up together on the floor of the mail room ,  
it took sometime before they finally got everything sorted out.

they couldent find a link to anything the creepy sicentist people ,or anything about them.

after a few days though, it was business as normal,and life was as it always was.

raven was alone in her room, trying to meditate, but the memory of her kiss invaded her senses,and at night her dreams. it was nothing she told herself.

she started with a jump, someone was at the door.

"can i come in?" asked a voice.

the door opened..

it was robin carrying a pizza and couple of sodas.and a dvd.

"raven blushed reluctantly at this.

i thought you might be hungry..."

um yeah sure""

i got the matrix:revolutions. "

okay.."

he put the disc into the player,and set next to her.

he grinned sheepishly and took out a slice of pizza, raven did the same ..

Ah well,maybe it was somthing after all...

THE END!

WHOOO HOOO! IT"S DONE! yeah baybeee!  
yeah,kind of a freak ending,one i wouldent normaly do, but im sick and something warm and disgusting works, haha. took me for freakin ever to finish this fic, im PROMISE it WONT happen again, oh yeah, ive firgured my name that im going to stick with on this site,

Raven:" you said that before...

me: how'd you get here?

Raven : shrugs

Me: #glares anyway ...

Raven: It's zotekik.. zoh-teh-kick..

Me: yeah...thats its, i like it...

Raven : im calling you ...zotek. its easier to say,

Me: shut up.

Raven: an what about that shitty ending, it made me want to die.

zotekik: shut up.

supergiant robot : Destroy!

raven : hey! who are-

KABOOM!

the end. plz plz plz review!


End file.
